Ch 2 Aiden my sweet lover
by Redwolfcloud101
Summary: This is a story I came up with after drawing a Yaoi couple Aiden and Vincent MY CHARACTERS Vincent is 17 he is the Uke  submissive  and Aiden is 22 the Seme  dominate  this story is not perfect its one of my older stories Please leave comments and Enjoy


Ch...2

I had spent some time at my desk wishing it was 5:30 it had seem like forever sense I had arrived at work and even if my boss had made me assistant manager …that really did not excite me…..as much as Aiden did when we were alone together I dreamed of his touch and the sensation I got when he kissed my neck it made me shiver as I got goose bumps….I looked at my watch and the time said 5:25.…I was in shock so I got my papers together and my bag then started to turn off my computer and headed for the door…I got in the car and started driving home I knew Aiden was at home so I decided to drop by the store for a little surprise for him he loved chocolate so much… after that I had arrived in the driveway and got my bag and papers heading for the door I walked in put my stuff down and stretched I looked for Aiden but I didn't see him so I went into the bed room and turned on the shower it was a long day so I decided to wash the day away with a warm shower as I stripped of my clothes then boxers and set my glasses and watch on the bathroom counter I stepped in the shower the mist of the water and the warm sensation of water on my back was a big turn on for me I shivered in delight and began rubbing my thighs with the soap that Aiden had priced me it smelled so masculine but in a very sexy way…then I rubbed my neck I had noticed a red bruise from Aiden giving me a hickey earlier that day and the thought of the filling I get as he does things like that made me horny just thinking of him I ran my fingers through my silky black hair and began washing it I let out a moan…I had watched the water run gown the drain and be came hypnotized…I soon heard a noise coming from the bedroom and thought Aiden is probably watching TV so I continued to wash my body and inspect every imperfection that I had Aiden had complained how I always notice things that aren't really there and I would blush when he told me things like this and smirked at him…I had felt a warm sensation rush over my body it had given me goose bumps it was Aiden he had gotten in the shower with me and put his hands on my hips and started rubbing my thighs I moaned.. and told him "we..ahh… cant do it in the shower"! He told me to calm down he was a very calm person and had a chill attitude but he was a different person when we were in the bed together he was very dominate I seemed to be his rag doll and soon became weak as he touched me… I told him "I got a little something for you…" as the water ran down our faces and his fire red hair was tickling my neck I twitched as he started to grab me and rub me I let out a heavy breath and said "why not in the.. Uhhh.. ahhhh bed"? I shivered as he rubbed me I couldn't concentrate then he told me "You better bring my gift then Vincent.. ill be waiting for you in the bed"….he looked at me with his ocean green eyes and locked his lips with mine I could taste his tongue and it made me insane I had to have more of him.. "Aiden you know I love you"…..?..he answered back with heavy breaths…No, Vincent you love the way I play with you.." he smirked at me and stepped out the shower…. "Aiden hand me my towel he smiled and blew a kiss "No, you come over and get it…" it had made me horny when he flirted with me in a sexual way so I began to get hard and he noticed I blushed and said "see what you made me do"..?…he told me to come with him and he will make it even bigger…. I smiled in the thought of it I stepped out the shower and got Aiden's towel off the rack "Hey…thats my towel you bad boy"…! I smiled "So, you never gave me my towel and I am a very bad boy.."! I dried off put my glasses on and made my way to the exit of the bathroom and in to in bed room Aiden grabbed my hips and followed me to my dresser as I chose a pair of boxers to wear I asked his opinion "Should they be tight or loose"? "Tight, I want to see when I turn you on" I blushed and started to put them on and closed my drawer I only slept in my boxers and got in bed Aiden chose a pair and got in bed as well I rested in the fluffy sheets and started stretching Aiden started to kiss my neck I moaned and enjoyed the sensual sensation…"uhhhhh…. ahhh give me another hickey, I want the world to see" he started to wrap his legs around me and began to thrust I told him "faster….faster dammit….ahhhh…." I noticed he had gotten hard and I shivered he made me so happy he gently stuck his fingers in my boxers and teased with me…he would rub his fingers down my abs in a sensual tickling motion down to my boxers and stopped..It really was pissing me off I wanted him to do it now "What the hell are you doing Aiden touch me you know you want to do it"! I started playing with my self and Aiden blushed "Stop that's my job"! he knew my special spot if he touched me there I would shiver and get very horny from him that's why he would tease me it built up the wanting you more Aiden…"Don't stop do it dammit"…..! He gently stuck his fingers in my boxers and began stroking me I started to sweat and bit down on my lip blood soon started to drip down my chin onto my chest I licked my lips I let out a cry "Dammit, I hate to admit but your so good at what you do you know me to well"….He started to tease my special spot I shivered and bit my lip again I loved pain and sex and blood my favorite time "ohhhh yes more…more….Aiden ,Again"…. he said 'this is the biggest I think you have gotten"…..I smirked and said thanks…babe…


End file.
